


Close to You

by defenestratingreason



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Cuddles, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratingreason/pseuds/defenestratingreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune doesn't mind being woken up by Pyrrha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

Jaune wakes up to the sound of his own bed creaking. He blinks; in the darkness he can make out round shoulders and a long braid.

“Pyrrha? Wha--”

“Shh.” She nods across the room towards Ren and Nora, but they’re sound asleep. “I… I had a nightmare,” she continues after a moment, whispering shakily. “Can… can I…”

He’s never heard Pyrrha sound so small. He scoots aside unhesitatingly, lifting his covers in invitation. A moment later, his partner settles in next to him. She keeps her distance, making sure not to invade his space, but her body is warm in the few places where it grazes against his, a welcome addition on a cold winter's night, and he finds himself craving more.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Her worried voice pierces through his thoughts.

“I'm sure. Go back to sleep.”

In the space between Nora’s snores, he thinks he hears Pyrrha gulp.

“Hey.” He reaches out, running her braid through his fingers. “I’m right here. Okay?”

After a second, Pyrrha nods. “Okay.”

 

When he wakes up in the morning with her head cradled to his chest, he really can’t say he’s that surprised. Nor, he thinks, as he strokes her sunlit hair and watches the contented smile blossom on her sleeping face, does he mind in the _slightest._


End file.
